3D movie brings forward a lifelike experience. As stated by the pioneering 3D movies principle, when people watch with eyes, distance and 3D effect are engendered by eye angel, thus when two eyes aim at same object, the visual angle is different. The closer the object, the more different the view filed of two eyes, vice versa, the less; and it is almost paralleled looking into far distance. 3D movie principle namely two cameras shoot at the same time simulating human eyes, projecting to the same screen in synchronization, therefore 3d effect is produced with different views of the two eyes separated by polarized glasses.
The principle to make 3d movie by adopting curved screen: a few parameters need to be explained concerning optical characters of human eyes: horizontal coverage of human eye is around 150°, vertical coverage is around 55°. The best viewing angle is: around 10° up and down the viewing field, 10° for horizontal direction. The distance of the two pupils is 55˜74 mm. Viewing angle around 55° is similar with human eyes. Perspective effect of projected image at this angle conforms with that of human eyes, real and natural. FIGS. 1 & 2 are viewing field and viewing angle diagram of human eyes. Eyes will move around with head when looking around, as shown on FIGS. 3 & 4. The existing 3D movie production technique normally simulates spherical or curved surface with multiple planes, wherein the produced image is not seamless, smooth or continuous and can only be applicable to such simple geometrical models as sphere and conicoid. If applicable to 3d model, the parallax can not turn to be smooth and continuous. The curved surface can also be simulated with the optical ray tracing method under present technique. But the rendering cost is very high.